1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning system and more particularly pertains to sanitizing, rinsing and disinfecting a shower enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning systems of conventional designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning systems of conventional designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,225 to Wagner discloses a cleaning apparatus and method for bathing enclosures and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,341 to Altman discloses a bathtub self-cleaning system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cleaning system that allows for sanitizing, rinsing and disinfecting a shower enclosure.
In this respect, the cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sanitizing, rinsing and disinfecting a shower enclosure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cleaning system which can be used for sanitizing, rinsing and disinfecting a shower enclosure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cleaning systems of conventional designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cleaning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cleaning system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shower enclosure. The shower enclosure has an elevated water source. The shower enclosure also has a plurality of contiguous walls. Each of the contiguous walls has an upper edge and a lower edge. The contiguous walls have side edges. The side edges meet at corners. The shower enclosure further has an entrance opening between the walls. Provided next is a hollow Y-shaped adaptor member. The adaptor member has a single input end. The input end is coupled to the water source. The input end is additionally coupled to a pair of output ends. A first output end and a second output end are included in the pair of output ends. The first output end is coupled to a shower head. Each output end has an operator controlled on/off valve. In this manner the water flow to the various outputs is controlled. Further provided is a chemical dispensing assembly. The chemical dispensing assembly has a chemical reservoir. The chemical dispensing assembly also has a retention chamber. An operator controlled spring activated check valve is provided between the chemical reservoir and the retention chamber. The chemical reservoir has a top end. The top end has air holes. The air holes prevent suction within the reservoir. The chemical reservoir also has a bottom end. The bottom end is coupled to the check valve. The retention chamber has a pair of apertures. A first aperture and a second aperture are included in the pair of apertures. The first aperture is coupled to the second output end of the adaptor member. The second aperture is coupled to a water and chemical output line. The retention chamber further has a clasping member. The clasping member is adapted to be coupled to the input end of the adaptor member. When chemical is released into the retention chamber through the check valve and water is released into the retention chamber through the operator controlled on/off valve of the second output end of the adaptor member, the released chemical and released water mix before entering the water and chemical output line. Last provided is a set of hollow dispensing tubes. The hollow dispensing tubes are adapted to be adhesively coupled to the walls adjacent to the upper edge of the shower enclosure. The set of dispensing tubes includes an input segment. The input segment is adapted to couple the water and chemical output line of the chemical dispensing member. The set of dispensing tubes also includes a plurality of hollow linear segments. Each hollow linear segment has a plurality of pin hole apertures. The pin hole apertures are configured to spray water at the walls. The set of dispensing tubes also includes a plurality of right angle elbow segments. The linear segments are coupled to other linear segments. The linear segments are also coupled to the elbow segments for fitting in the corners of the bathing enclosure. The linear portions are terminated with an end stopper. All of the tubes of the set are coupled with snap fitting and with o-rings. The water and chemical mixture flows through the output line of the chemical dispensing assembly and into the dispensing tubes. In this manner the mixture is sprayed on the walls of the bathing enclosure, keeping the walls clean between uses.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning system which has all of the advantages of the prior art cleaning systems of conventional designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cleaning system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cleaning system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning system for sanitizing, rinsing and disinfecting a shower enclosure.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning system comprising a shower enclosure with a water source. A hollow Y-shaped adaptor member with an input end is provided. The input end is coupled to the water source and a pair of output ends. The first output end is coupled to a shower head. Each output end has an operator controlled on/off valve. A chemical dispensing assembly is provided, having a chemical reservoir and a retention chamber. An operator controlled spring activated check valve is provided. Last provided is a set of hollow dispensing tubes. The tubes are adapted to be coupled to the enclosure. The set of tubes includes an input segment, adapted to couple the water and chemical output line of the dispensing member. The set of tubes includes a plurality of hollow linear segments, each having a plurality of pin hole apertures, a plurality of elbow segments, and an end stopper.